


La libertad de estar contigo

by NappingCat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anime 03x12, Loyalty, M/M, One shot?, implicit - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 01:19:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17571575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NappingCat/pseuds/NappingCat
Summary: Ahora que la operación del muro María está a un paso, los sentimientos de Levi lo harán intentar retener a su Comandante y mantenerlo a salvo. Sin embargo, ante la testarudez de Erwin no le quedará más remedio que seguir a su lado.Un vistazo del final de la tercera temporada, ahondando en los sentimientos de Levi y Erwin.Porque si ambos tuvieran la libertad de elegir, seguirían estando al lado del otro.





	La libertad de estar contigo

**Author's Note:**

> Es mi primera incursión en este fandom. No pude evitarlo, me encantó esta pareja. ¡Espero que les guste!

Terminada la reunión de organización de la operación, todos comenzaron a salir del despacho del Comandante, para comenzar con los preparativos del plan. Todos a excepción del Capitán Levi.

La mirada de Hange cuando la puerta fue cerrada en su cara lo decía todo. Sabía la “encerrona” que estaba a punto de hacerle Levi a Erwin, pero no se inmiscuiría. Después de todo ese tiempo, conocía bastante bien la dinámica entre ambos, además de que tenía como regla no inmiscuirse en la vida personal de sus colegas. Por eso prefería a los titanes. La relación con estas criaturas era completamente científica, versus las complejas aristas de las relaciones humanas, específicamente la de esos dos especímenes de la milicia.

Hange siguió entonces su camino, mientras Levi se recargaba al otro lado de la puerta que acababa de cerrar.

Ahí, desde esa distancia, le preguntó a su Comandante por los planes tras la operación de recuperación del muro María. Realmente quería creer que el plan sería exitoso y que recuperarían el muro, pero la experiencia (tanto personal, como militar) lo había curtido lo suficiente como para saber que las cosas nunca eran fáciles. Había que estar preparado para la batalla y las bajas. Y en cuanto a esto último, había una que particularmente le preocupaba.

- _No sé si estarás vivo hasta entonces…_

Le había soltado a Erwin, tras escuchar su respuesta.

Después de todo lo que había pasado últimamente, la posibilidad de perder al Comandante se había convertido en algo real.

Aún no podía creer que aquel hombre fuerte que había vuelto entero de tantas batallas ahora se encontrara frente a él sin una de sus extremidades. Recordar ese momento aún lo estremecía y lo hacía culparse en cierta medida por no haber estado ahí en el momento exacto para cubrirle la espalda y mantenerlo a salvo.

Sabía que la vida que había elegido, que ambos habían elegido, conllevaba sacrificios, pero si podía hacer algo para mantener a Erwin a salvo lo haría, aunque eso implicara herir al Comandante no solo físicamente.

- _No puedes moverte como antes. Dile a Hange que dé las órdenes. No quiero cargar con peso muerto –_ le asestó con frialdad.

Sabía que en el fondo Erwin no le creía, pero decidió ignorar ese sentimiento y la molestia que eso generaba en su estómago.

_-Espera buenas noticias desde aquí. Puedes decir que te obligué a quedarte. Es lo que pretendo. ¿De acuerdo?_

No pudo evitar el dejo de súplica que sonó en su voz, a pesar de que su rostro se mantenía estoico.

_-No –la respuesta de Erwin fue clara y, para para desazón de Levi, su tono no dejó lugar a dudas-. Pueden usarme de carnada si quieren. La cadena de mando se mantiene. Cuando yo no esté, Hange, si falta ella, el siguiente._

_Como si fuera tan fácil._ Pensó Levi.

_-Es cierto que la operación será complicada, pero será la más importante para la humanidad. Por eso hice todo lo que pude. Este es mi plan. Sin mí, la posibilidad de éxito descenderá._

El Capitán apretó la mandíbula. No podía decir que le molestara la soberbia del Comandante, porque sabía que en realidad tenía razón.

_-Sí, puede que la operación fracase. Pero si además te perdemos a ti -si yo te pierdo_ , pensó- _, se acabó. Basta con que uses tu cabeza desde una mesa. Eso es lo peor para los titanes y lo mejor para los humanos._

_-Te equivocas. Lo mejor es jugárselo todo en esta operación._

_-Oye, alto ahí –_ lo interrumpió alzando la mano, ya cansado de la serena negativa del rubio. Sabía que estaba siendo egoísta e infantil, pero no le importaba. A esas alturas, ya no le importaba transparentar sus sentimientos, porque sabía que para el Comandante siempre había sido un libro abierto.

_-Si sigues usando pretextos conmigo te romperé ambas piernas. Eso sí, haré que puedas reacoplarlas fácilmente. Pero te quedarías aquí durante la operación de la muralla María. Aunque te será difícil hasta ir al baño._

Erwin rió suavemente, desviando la mirada del Capitán. No podía verlo a los ojos ahora, porque si no dudaría y su voluntad flaquearía.

_-Eso sería un problema –_ respondió, volviendo en seguida a su semblante serio-. _Tienes razón, un soldado herido no debería ir a la batalla. Aun así… debo estar ahí cuando descubramos la verdad sobre este mundo._

Levi lo miró sorprendido. Sabía lo testarudo que podía ser el Comandante pero de verdad había esperado poder hacerle cambiar de opinión.

- _¿Tan importante es? ¿más que tus piernas?_

_-Sí._

_-¿Más que nuestra victoria?_

_-Sí._

_-Ya veo._

Aunque Erwin estaba seguro que no era así. Seguramente lo que Levi veía era su determinación por ganar, su mero orgullo militar. Pero el rubio estaba seguro que su subordinado no veía que en realidad lo hacía por él.

El hacerlo por la humanidad era en parte una excusa. Porque sí, sí le importaban los cientos de miles de personas que dependían del éxito de la Legión de Reconocimiento, pero le importaba aún más el abrir las puertas a un nuevo mundo para Levi. Así como cuando el Capitán aún era un pequeño delincuente que había salido de la ciudad subterránea a la superficie, esperaba que Levi un día pudiera despegar sus alas fuera de los muros y viera un mundo en paz, sin titanes. Un deseo bastante cursi, si se ponía a pensarlo, y por eso mismo jamás se atrevería a decirlo en voz alta. Prefería que el más bajo siguiera pensando que sus planes eran por el bien de la humanidad o incluso prefería que pensara que estaba siendo egoísta por su propio bien.

El Capitán guardó silencio un momento, viéndolo fijamente. Había pensado seriamente en incapacitarlo físicamente para que se abstuviera de ir a la batalla, pero sabía que no tenía sentido. Cuando Erwin Smith se proponía algo, no había quién lo hiciera desistir.

Levi suspiró para sus adentros y se dio media vuelta, disponiéndose a salir.

_-Erwin, confiaré en tu criterio –_ declaró antes de cruzar la puerta.

Si su Comandante insistía en ir a la batalla y arriesgar su vida por sus nobles y estúpidos ideales, entonces iría con él. Si no podía salvarlo del peligro, moriría a su lado peleando. Ese sería el final de su historia, como los amantes trágicos de las novelas, solo que su relación moriría incluso antes de nacer. Le dolía un poco el corazón aceptar esas verdad, pero en su vida nunca había habido espacio para el amor, por lo que no esperaba encontrarlo ahora.

Agradeció el estar ya de espaldas al rubio para que este no pudiese ver cómo se mordía el labio para controlarse a sí mismo y, sin más que decir, salió de la habitación. Enterraría sus sentimientos y le daría a Erwin lo único que podía, su eterna lealtad y apoyo.

**Author's Note:**

> Si bien lo escribí como un one shot, no me cierro a la posibilidad de una segunda parte en donde podamos ver un poco más de estos dos.


End file.
